


Mercutio.exe has stopped working

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Comic Relief, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, mistakenly prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by SoSearchingRomeo:<br/>Mercutio is having a high fever. He knows for sure that Benvolio is looking after him.... then where did Ben go and why is Tybalt taking care of him now? Is he delusional? (In which Ben had to do the groceries and asked Tyb to watch )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercutio.exe has stopped working

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it was a mistake, I started writing and at 3/4 of the work realised that the prompt had not been aimed at me, because I am overjoyed these days and also don't know how to properly use Tumblr, I'm sorry for being a nosy user, I decree now that me, myself and I will go back to being the silent watcher user we've always been.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money out of this.

“I'm dying.”

“You're not dying, Mercutio.”

“Indeed I am.”

“You have a fever not the bloody plague, be realistic.”

“...”

“Lay down now, I'll open the window a bit.”

“Alright, mommy.”

“Don't call me mommy and let me take that temperature.”

Mercutio reluctantly swinged under the covers, tucking himself tight and letting his roommate pamper him. His body felt heavy but his head was light and dizzy. He was sleepy.

“It's the weirdest feeling ever.”

“What is?”

“I am overheating on the inside but I keep on getting chilly shivers up my back.”

Benvolio looked at him pointedly “That's what having a fever is supposed to be like.” he said taking the old-fashioned termometer from his armpit and checking the thin mercury line. Mercutio saw his best friend frown as he gazed at him.

“You'll be staying in bed for at least two days, young man.”

“But I've got clas—”

“No way you're setting foot outside this bed with more than 39 °C*. Not under my watch.”

“Yes, sir.” he obeyed so quickly and snuggled into a ball, falling asleep. Benvolio could actually get used to it.

 

_____________________

 

“Am I dead?” he said, his groggy self still hot and heavy “Excuse me?”

“I am dead, right? I must be.”

“Why?”

“Because you, Tybalt are here in my room while I'm weak and vulnerable, this has got to be my place in Hell.”

“Stop the drama queen in you and just rest.”

“Rude. To an ill moreover.” Tybalt glared at him and clenched his jaw, “By the way, what's the reason you're here?”

“Ben asked me to watch you while he goes shopping.” Mercutio was enthralled, now he had blackmail material handed right in his face “So... Ben, huh?” he grinned mischeviously “Since when are you two this close?” _ho ho ho that's blush? Yep, it is!_ “What are you implying?” he jumped “What I want to say is, are you dating Benvolio?” he was definitely enjoying this “I'm not!”

“Hey, chill, I was just asking since you accepted to take care of me and you can't be interested in me sinc--” Tybalt tensed and stiffened all over.

“You can't b--”

“I'm back!” said Benvolio busting through the door with a grocery bag in each hand, he looked at the scene and asked “Is something wrong, guys?” Tybalt sprung up and hurried to the door.

“Tybalt!”

“What?” he barked out “Well, I just wanted to thank you, that's all...”

“Oh... no-no problem... bye.”

“See ya in class!”

 

 

“Mercutio, could you, for the love of God, close your mouth now?” then added “What happened by the way, Tybalt looked strange...”

“Nothing really, I just found out we've got something in common.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 39 °C is about 102 F


End file.
